


Whiff Punish

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Christmas Gifts 2018 [9]
Category: Skullgirls
Genre: Ass Growth, Breast Growth, Genderswap, M/M, Sissy Cock, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 05:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17177177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Local gamer attempts to flame his opponent, only to be directly visited by said opponent who doesn't take kindly to his weak insults.





	Whiff Punish

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for https://www.deviantart.com/ltitzalova featuring his boy Marduku

The moon shone in through the uncovered window leading into a young man’s dimly lit apartment, the only other source of light being his computer screen which quickly shut off once he jammed his fingers against the power switch. “Fucking worthless piece of trash controller, always getting me into the worst situations, dropping inputs and everything…” The infuriated youth muttered grumpily to himself as he threw himself back in his chair, his anger steaming off his head.

He had just been playing one of his many fighting games, in this case Skullgirls, online in an attempt to prove his superiority against the masses. What happened instead was a one-sided beat down with himself on the receiving end. He couldn’t believe it, and resorted to the normal way he usually coped with loss… Blaming any and everything except his own skills.

“What kind of person is scummy enough to pick a broken and shitty character like Ms. Fortune anyway? What, do they get off from locking me in the corner and preventing me from moving due to her unending pressure? Get real, I’m not dealing with any of that crap.” The foul-mouthed young man rapid fired a few curses as he slowly reached his hand forward to turn the screen on once more, only for the power indicator to flare to life… But not the screen itself.

“…Fuck, I broke it again, didn’t I? Damnit, this thing was supposed to be able to handle my anger, and yet it’s already busted within a week!” His mouth definitely needed a rinsing with how much of his rage just spewed out like an unrelenting stream that intended to make somebody miserable if it meant that his mood would improve… His tirade would soon come to a grinding halt as something started to flicker to life on the black-colored screen.

“…Eh? The hell…?” The youth whispered to himself as he stared at the static that started to ripple across the screen, before he suddenly saw a pair of green and black eyes peering straight back at him. “Wha-!?” He shouted in surprise, recoiling back into the comfort of his chair in an attempt to get away from what was peering right back at him.

The eyes blinked a little, before they seemed to pop out of the screen. This was for a good reason, as an entire human head popped out with them, the short and rather sharp-looking black-with-green-tips hairdo complimenting the red of the face’s makeup, even the nose ring that was snugly fitted right in between both nostrils. “Hey there, chump. Enjoy getting your ass whooped by an AI?” The face spoke straight to the young man, almost as if he knew him.

The gears inside of the angry youth started to grind together as he connected the dots, his eyes flaring up with rage once more. “You! You’re that Marduku cunt that got me stuck in the corner! How in the hell are you even popping out of my screen? What, do you have some kind of magic trick that I haven’t figured out?” His motor mouth revved up and started spewing both questions that he needed answers to, and plenty of hate at the one that had bested him in a fair fight.

“Not my fault you suck at push blocking, bro.” The smug looking head taunted his opponent and ignored the rest of his questions as he pulled more of his body out of the screen, resulting in an entire torso just flopping its way out of the screen, arms and all. The punk-looking boy continued to pull himself further out, only to come to a screeching halt as he felt himself stuck to the sides of the screen. “Hmph, maybe I should try preying on somebody with a 14 inch screen instead of this measly little thing…” ‘Marduku’ complained about the tight fit, as he then focused his gaze back at his victim.

The rage that ran through the thoroughly infuriated young man was enough to make him look past how odd Marduku really was. Nobody, not even a punk with a feminine looking upper torso, would be able to just crawl out through a computer screen like it was nothing special… and yet that’s exactly what he was looking at. “Cut the crap, Marduku! Tell me why you’re here before I send you flying into next week, now that you’re in shit-slapping range!” The completely red-faced gamer couldn’t feel even a little less mad, as his eagerness to throw a punch was this close to blowing over.

“I dunno, just thought it’d be fun messing with a loser that couldn’t accept the fact they lost. I mean come on; you didn’t even manage to knock me out one time. What kind of Valentine main are you even supposed to be?” The punk-coded digital being laughed at the sorry state of his opponent, before returning to a default smirk. “Oh, that’s right. You only play her because she’s sexy, because it makes you feel something when you catch the other girls with her throws. That’s it, isn’t it?”

A chill started to run down the angry gamer’s spine as Mardukus tactics changed gears. “F-Feel something? You think I’m some sort of pervert that gets off to gassing little girls? You’re sick, you freak!” The young man’s protests weren’t exactly wrong, as most of the cast of the game were some level of underage, but that didn’t make his defense any better. Especially given the small blush that had crept onto his face. His rage was waning, as the anger gave way to a new wave of feelings.

“Suuuuuuure. That’s why I can’t find a ton of porn of Valentine on your com- oh wait, that’s exactly what I did. You’re sicker than me, playing a character just for her visual appeal instead of how she feels.” Marduku practically lectured his former opponent, completely ignoring the fact that he had similar flimsy reason for playing his own characters, but this was all to try to rile the guy up. If he latched onto the bait, then the real fun could begin…

Wouldn’t you know it, the kid fell for it hook, line and sinker. Infuriated and embarrassed at the same time because of the green-tipped digital devil’s scathing accusations, the young man threw a punch straight at his smug face… Which went straight through, the digital being’s face growing solid once his fist had flown straight through it.

“Nice try, dipshit. Now, I think I’ve got more than enough reason to act in self-defense. You tried to slug an innocent young man, after all.” Marduku started using his own brand of loose logic as he peered straight into the now-terrified eyes of his opponent, before sticking his hand into his chest. As the young man had to witness not only his arm being stuck inside of the head of some weird computer-punk, he had to endure the sensation of feeling something alien pump straight into him.

It was frankly disgusting, with how his body started to pulsate from receiving Mardukus load, and yet… he couldn’t admit that some part of him was starting to enjoy it. Why was he enjoying it? The formerly furious youth didn’t know, but he knew that his pants were tenting from the sensation.

A few more moments passed, before the punk pulled his hand out of the young man while grinning almost sadistically. “Well, the changes should be kicking in any moment now. Time to sit back and enjoy the show.” The black-and-green-tipped haired boy said to himself as he folded his arms and pulled his head back to let the young man’s arm flop out of it, the worried look upon his victims face giving him more than enough reason to continue his smug charade.

“Changes…?” The youth asked aloud as he started feeling a little sick, only to then feel a draft before realizing that his clothes had just dissolved into thin air. As much as he wanted to reach down and cover up his exposed junk, something within him stopped his arms from doing so. In fact, instead of covering himself up, his hands started to cup his rather embarrassingly small balls and the nub he called a cock right above it, showing off his tiny manhood. “This… This isn’t funny, whatever you’re doing; stop it right now, Marduku!” His tone was filling with panic by the second, and he was right to be afraid.

“Man, with such a tiny prick, no wonder you’re angry all the time. I’d be angry if I had such a small dick, and yet here I am, gifted with an ass so huge I can’t even get all the way through your tiny screen. I bet you picked this screen-size just to make it seem like you cum buckets.” The nose-ringed digital construct laughed a little more, before his eyes started to glow. “But let’s speed up this process so we’re not going to be here all night.”

The moment the young man saw the glow in his tormentor’s eyes was the moment he started to feel several changes occur at once. First, his hair lengthened out and changed color to a deep blue, and then he lost the sight in one of his eyes, only to realize the eye itself had completely vanished and the only thing that was left behind was an eyepatch. The rest of his body saw similar aesthetical changes, his waist growing thinner, his legs growing thicker, and his naked body slowly being clad in a uniform that’d look much better on a nurse.

“Wait… Wait a moment…” The young man suddenly realized what was happening to his body, only to lose his breath as a massive pair of tits ballooned forth from his chest, pulling him forward and causing a generous amount of pain to his back, as he had to adjust to the sudden shift in the center of his mass. “Ffffuck… You… You turned me into Valentine!” The young ‘man’ shouted at the punk program, who could only smirk in response.

“Yeah, now you’re the object of your own desires. That’s the kind of irony that I can get down with. But I’m not done with you yet, loser.” Marduku was far from finished with the young man before him, as he snapped his fingers to pull up a control interface before his eyes, one that the changed nurse before him couldn’t see. “You’d be amazed at what a little arbitrary code execution can do to a human. You know, stuff like… This.”

The moment that last word rung through the man-turned-nurses ears was the moment that he felt his loins light on fire. “G-God… I need to cum, I need to cum…!” The Valentine-copycat shouted as he started to squeeze down on his pathetic pecker, moans slipping out of his mouth in the process… Only, no matter how much he tried to stimulate his cock, he got nowhere near close to the climax he craved. Another few shocks jittered throughout his body as the digital devil made some more changes, which the horny nurse quickly noticed.

Said changes were so noticeable because they involved his already generous rear, which had not only grown at least a couple inches thicker and wider to rival that of the derriere the digital demon possessed, but it also grew just as needy as his cock. Unfortunately for the changed nurse, he couldn’t will his hands off his prick, instead just futilely stroking at the tiny sausage as his ass-pussy ached to be filled.

“I think this’ll make you appreciate everything that’s been a ‘pain in your ass’, now that you can’t deal with the itch that is your insatiable ass. To put it plain and simple, you’re gonna need to cram as much up your butt as you can, if you ever hope to cum with that pint-sized penis of yours. Of course, the best thing to use is a dick much bigger than yours, and considering how smoking you are now, of course it’ll be a cinch to get a good dicking.” Marduku explained everything the former young man needed to know, before finally showing him one crucial detail in regards to his changes.

“Oh and by the way, unless you cum enough within the next… Seventy-two hours, you’re gonna be stuck looking like Valentine for the rest of your life. Better get going before you run out of time, loser!” The punked up program laughed his ass off as he gradually sunk back into the computer, having had his fill of fun for the night.

Most of what had just transpired had practically flown by the Valentine copycat’s head, as he just continued to toy with his prick in a futile attempt to cum. Perhaps once he’d realize that it was useless, then he’d try and quench the thirst his ass had. There was only one thing on his mind besides reaching his climax, one thing that had been hammered in there since the time he lost earlier.

“Gotta… Gotta tell everyone about that prick Marduku… He’ll… He’ll pay!”


End file.
